Revelations
by Mark Van Exel
Summary: An askew vision of life after the war ends for the Gundam Pilots. Involves Yaoi, Comedy, Romance, and Mystery. Please read and review.
1. The Beginning of the End

Ok. legal mumbo jumbo now. I don't own gundam wing, any song lryics  
used in it, or any of the characters. I own the little black book  
I'm writing it in.   
  
____________  
  
"Mission Complete"  
  
Duo Maxwell said the words with such a cold demenor that it   
would have made Hiro shudder. Duo thought nothing of it as Wing   
Zero's flaming wreackage crackled and burned, making the forest   
come alive with light against the night sky.  
  
Duo leaned back as Deathscythe HELL blasted off before the   
authorities arrived in the area. He set the autopilot as a lone   
voice crackled over his comm radio. It was Wufei. "Is it done?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Duo could hear Wufei's sigh, although he wasn't sure whether   
it was over Zero's death, or Duo's Hiro-esque tone. "Duo-kun,   
I wish you wouldn't talk like that." Duo closed his eyes as   
the gundam rose above the clouds into the brilliant moonlight.   
The gundam made a dark silouhette against the starry sky.   
Duo cleared his throat. "I know Wu-kun, but I just can't help it.   
It's been so weird for so long..." Wufei sighed again. "Yes.   
I know.....one year ago, all this madness started..."  
  
  



	2. Celebrations of Time Past

Author's Note: This may be a romance/comedy/mystery, but this work   
is styled on one of my favorite types of fanfic. A songfic.  
If used correctly, lyrical inserts provide a story a kind of  
atmosphere, amplifying the emotion that the story is sending out.  
This story is Pro-Relena, and it contains an unusual yaoi sideline.  
Not involving Heero though.  
  
Legal stuff:  
I don't own Gundam Wing. Ok, that's it. ON WITH THE STORY!  
_____________  
  
One year ago......  
  
_____________  
  
Heero blew out the candles without much ceremony. He didn't see a  
point behind his 19th birthday anyway. It happened every year, and it   
interferes with his ritualistic gun cleanings. The other pilots, however,  
always has to make a big deal out of it. Duo was cheering on like an idiot,   
probably drunk from the large amount of beer that somehow found it's way in.  
  
Trowa and Wufei looked on, valiantly trying to hide their disinterest   
with no success. Quatre stood in the corner, staring at Trowa: 'I wonder  
what fantasy he's having now' thought the perfect soldier as Hildie, Sally,   
and Relena crowded around him, all trying to give their present first.   
They reminded Heero of flies on sugar.   
  
___________  
  
Later that evening, Heero sat on the balcony of the safehouse. 'If not  
years of suffering, the doctors give us some nice hideouts' he thought   
as someone snuck up beside him. Heero didn't notice, as he was entranced  
by the dazzling sunset the coast seemed to provide. It was a welcome  
release from all the blood and death that being a Gundam pilot involves.  
  
He barely heard Relena speak a greeting from beside him, the crashing of  
the waves on the shoreline louder than her soft voice. For some reason,  
did not disturb him, like it normally does. 'I must be getting used to   
having her around,' he thought. He took a moment to look her over. Relena  
had grown into a well-figured young woman, not the flat, annoying   
girl he hade met all those years ago.   
  
(Song: Take My Breath Away)  
(Artist: Berlin)  
(Album: Soundtrack to Top Gun)  
(Copyright: 1985 Arista Records)  
  
Heero found it unusual that he was still staring, much to Relena's  
embaressment. The blonde strands blowing in the wind entranced him   
for some odd reason. He couldn't move his eyes from the sight. The  
girl's sudden shade of red snapped him back to reality.  
  
~Watching every motion  
in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean, finally  
lovers know no shame~  
  
Relena giggles slightly as Heero's eyes went wide with sudden embarresment.  
She smiled at the thought that he was staring at her without a gun in his   
hand as usual. "I'm sorry Heero, did I disturb you?" She spoke with a soft  
demenor. 'Must be drunk,' Heero thought. "No, no, not at all..."  
  
~Turning I return into  
some secret place inside.  
Watching in slow motion  
as I turn around  
and say~  
  
Relena smiled and looked down, off to the side a little in a vain  
attempt to hide her bright red face. She looked back up after a few  
moments, only to find Heero still staring. He red glow brghtened,   
vividly standing out against the twilight.  
  
~Take my breath away..~  
  
Wufei grinned from the doorway. Even thought he was a firm chauvanist,  
he to thought it must take quite a woman to make Heero stare like a   
drunken idiot. 'Reminds me of Duo,' he thought. Before anything else   
could happen, however, a crash from inside drew the attention of  
all three of the balcony dwellers...  
  
  
To be continued...  



	3. New Challenges

"KISAMAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Heero ran in in barely enough time to restrain the raving mad Wufei. The kitchen, or what used to be the kitchen, now had a large gaping hole. On the other side of the room from Wufei and Heero, stood a dumbfounded braided pilot wearing a priest's collar and pointing with one of those "Did I Do That" looks on his face. Wufei sputtered. "Our home! YOU RUINED OUR HOME YOU STUPID AMERICAN PIECE OF DISHONERABLE SHIT! KISAAMAAA!!"  
  
Heero groaned. He didn't like this kind of activity, especially on his 19th birthday. As Relena came in, Heero shoved Wufei over to Sally and Trowa. As they restrained the chinese warrior, Heero looked the hole over. Apparently Duo didn't do the maintenance work on the floor supports yesterday like he was supposed to. Now the refridgerator sat on what was left of Wufei's bed. Various other appliances also littered the floor below, effectively destroying Wufei's room. Shaking his head with a click of his tongue, Heero sighed. "Well Wufei, you will have to share a room with Duo for the time being."  
  
Two voices echoed each other's shock and absolute horror. "WHAAAAT???!!!"  
  
Trowa couldn't help but chuckle, just a little. "This should be interesting." Quatre was already pulling out guest blankets for Wufei to use in Duo's room. Heero turned to the girls, who had now assembled by Relena. "You are also invited to stay for one night. There is a storm coming in and I don't trust those american-made cars you insist on driving." Several made a loud, annoyed huff while Duo just growled loudly. "Low blow man," he muttered as Hildie began to push him from the room.  
  
Relena, ever the diplomat, stepped forward and bowed slightly. "We are happy to accept Heero. Thank you." "Hn," was the only reply she got, but she smiled nonetheless. 


End file.
